Es sinónimo
by blue kirito
Summary: Ciertas acciones pueden ser otra cosa, todo depende de la persona. El amor a veces se expresa con la mayor seriedad.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Es sinónimo**

 **.**

 **Ciertas acciones pueden ser otra cosa, todo depende de la persona. El amor a veces se expresa con la mayor seriedad.**

 **Masrur x Sharkan**

 **Dedicado a AOI SALUJA.**

 **Romance/AU +10**

 **.**

 **.**

Amar algo con todo tu corazón no es sencillo. Apreciar algo a un grado en que solo eso ocupa tus pensamientos no es sano pero, si es que te encuentras en esta situación difícilmente podrás escapar, eso es algo que Sharkan sabe a la perfección. Más de una vez le han insultado por su afición a las espadas, más no son ellas el centro de su devoción sino los espadachines, aquellos seres sublimes capaces de blandir el metal para arrebatar una vida, mejor aún para salvar a la víctima sin herir a alguien. ¿Cómo es posible que no se den cuenta de la precisión que se necesita para ello? No cualquiera es capaz, tal vez él luego de muchos años de práctica pero eso, es imposible de saber en un mundo donde se han prohibido las armas, donde permanecen encerradas en ilustraciones de libros, donde se han convertido en meras leyendas. Cuando reina la paz no precisas instrumentos que puedan ponerla en peligro. Si la situación estuviese tan bien como se presume no tendrían miedo, ¿o no? Suspira. Los dígitos se pasean a lo largo y ancho de una ilustración, en el rostro lleno de valentía del protagonista. Que envidia, seguramente tiene cosas que le son importantes y cuenta con la fuerza necesaria para protegerlas.

\- ¿Y yo?

Cierra el libro de golpe, se pone de pie y sonríe con tristeza además de algo de incertidumbre. Su madre le ha dicho que debe convertirse en un hombre fuerte y confiable, digno de llevar en sus hombros el prestigio de la familia pero, ¿es que no tiene un hermano mayor con más derecho? A este paso les harán pelear, su relación se tornará más incómoda de lo que es, siquiera se dirigen la palabra con normalidad.

\- Doce.

Sharkan dice su edad como un lamento. Debería soñar y no verse atado a esa pesada cadena en su cuello. ¿Quién tiene la llave? ¿Existe? ¿O son ilusiones que crea su mente para evitarle la locura? De pronto se siente asfixiado, las cosas dan vueltas, el entorno se cierra como si buscara tragarselo. Sepultarle entre pesadas losas de concreto. Lleva la mano a su pecho y corre en dirección al viento que acaricia su piel, lo más rápido que puede, los pies apenas tocan el piso, da largas zancadas, salta, se convierte en un ángel que vuela y sonrojado se desploma en el húmedo pasto del jardín del colegio. Abre y cierra la boca bruscamente, metiendo oxígeno, con las mejillas pintadas de un inocente carmín. Contempla el brillante cielo al tiempo que su corazón se hincha de tranquilidad.

 _«- Si pudiera quedarme así para siempre. »_

\- ¿De verdad sería lo mejor?

Se sobresalta al creerse solo. Un pelirrojo de expresión severa le formula aquella interrogante, poseedor de una tranquilidad casi inaudita. El moreno se recarga sobre sus codos e incorpora hasta quedar sentado, girarse y dirigirle una mirada llena de curiosida, tan característica de su corta edad, arquea la ceja.

\- ¿Leíste mi mente?

No obtuvo contestación. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos, medita, como si fuese uno solo con la naturaleza.

 _«- Extraño. »_

Esa fué la primera vez que Sharkan se interesó en algo que no fueran las espadas o sus portadores.

.

.

Los problemas en casa no hicieron más que subir de nivel. La mujer que le dió la vida no hacia más que recriminar el que tuviese una actitud tan débil. Envenenaba de a poco su puro corazón. Sharkan no es consciente pero ella busca despojarle de su voluntad, convertirle en un muñeco sin cerebro. El que siga sus órdenes y cumpla sus deseos además de ambiciones sin cuestionar. Lo hubiera conseguido a no ser por aquel chico con el que se encuentra todos los días en el jardín. Es como si estuviera ahí para salvarle, aunque en realidad no hayan cruzado más palabras que aquella frase, hace tres semanas. Aún así le anima, reconforta. El alma de ese chico posee una fortaleza misteriosa, abrumadora, casi animal si es que eso tiene sentido. Sharkan disfruta de sentarse a pocos metros con algún libro de samuráis o similares. Su acompañante no le juzga, es posible que tampoco le preste la más mínima atención, aún así es muy agradable.

.

.

Las discusiones en su hogar comienzan a verse diminutas. ¿Por qué será? Cada que Sharkan se mete entre las cobijas no puede dejar de soñar en su mundo de fantasía, de viajes llenos de adrenalina en los que incluye al silencioso muchacho. Para Sharkan aquel ser es tan poderoso que únicamente necesita las manos. Que curioso, tiene la impresión de que se trata de un deja vú. Casi puede mirarle alzar pesadas rocas con las palmas, lanzarlas lejos, ser testigo de como se desplaza entre rayos. De esa manera termina vencido por Morfeo y por la mañana se dirige a su lugar favorito.

.

.

\- ¡Es impresionante! ¡Giras la cadera, concentras su energía y pum! ¡Un ataque certero! ¡Estoy convencido de que te gustaría ah... !

\- Masrur.

El parlachín moreno cierra los labios con ahínco, se ha quedado mudo. Es la primera conversación que se da entre ellos. Eso significa que todos los días le hace caso aún si no lo parece. Que de alguna manera le interesa lo suficiente. ¿Y si Masrur va a ese sitio solo para que puedan encontrarse? ¿Es demasiado engreído de su parte? Aún si lo fuera no puede negar que ello le hace feliz y que provoca un gran aumento en los latidos de su corazón. Jamás tuvo eso que otros tanto mencionan pero hoy sabe lo feliz que te hace el tener amigos.

 _«- Masrur. »_

.

.

\- ¡Estoy harta! ¡No tienes remedio! ¡Eres un fracaso como hijo! - la mujer hace un ademán despectivo con la mano - Fuera de mi vista. El tenerte cerca provoca que me duela la cabeza.

No mentirá diciendo que el rechazo de su madre no duele pero toda incomodidad sana un poco al pensar que existe un ser que puede escuchar todo lo que tiene que decir. No son quejas lo que desea transmitir sino la gran pasión que siente por... Bueno, ¿para qué decirlo de nueva cuenta cuando es tan claro?

.

.

Sharkan deja de lado el libro. Decide pasar de la teoría a la práctica. Masrur le observa de reojo. El moreno es simplemente hermoso. Posee un talento innato. Toda extensión de brazos o piernas es más una especie de elegante danza. Sharkan no ejecuta movimientos innecesarios, todo es preciso, limpio, sutil y sin embargo destila energía. La piel se recubre de sudor brindando un toque místico, sugerente. El pelirrojo cierra los ojos, desecha los malos pensamientos. Le sabe mal pensar de esa manera cuando Sharkan pone su alma al descubierto.

\- Ah~.

Esos sonidos le ponen de nervios y no atina con la razón. Masrur a estas alturas luce sereno pero no es más que un manojo de nervios.

.

.

Varias semanas más tarde.

Sharkan práctica empuñando su "metal" de aire. Masrur pasó de ser un espectador a contendiente. Es tan divertido, genial. Sharkan no puede con la alegría que desborda sus sentidos. Advierte algo en su pecho que se expande por el torrente sanguíneo y escapa por la punta de sus dedos. Hace cosquillas. Sonríe como nunca, tan radiante y entregado. Es alguna clase de ser angelical. Masrur no pude contener sus impulsos, no es dueño de sus pensamientos. Sharkan da una estocada cercana al hombro derecho que el otro evade con facilidad, golpea su muñeca para "desarmarle" le coge por la cintura y acorta la distancia hasta rozar los labios ajenos. El moreno se cimbra atónito. No hay palabras ni declaraciones solo se apoya una boca sobre otra en algo que tampoco es beso. Masrur le libera y el azorado niño cae de sentón, procesando los recientes acontecimientos.

\- Vaya - emite nervioso - con lo serio que eres no esperaba que fueras tan... directo. Tomaste la iniciativa sin más, supongo que es normal considerando que eres mayor.

\- Tengo diez.

Un grito se ahoga en la garganta del mayor. Ahora es consciente de que esa paz que Masrur le transmitía era un cariño especial que por fortuna fué correspondiendo. Le liberó del terrible destino al que le lanzaba su madre al obsequiarle el valor para decir que no pero, que lo hiciera alguien más joven resulta un tanto aterrador. Hoy más que nunca tiene ganas de conocer cada aspecto de ese chico y sabe que lograra hacerlo. Estarán muchos años juntos, la sutil sonrisa que le dedica al ayudarle a levantar es sinónimo de una vejez juntos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Lo siento AOI! Quería hacerte un fic de ellos con su edad normal pero como escribo puras cosas con Aladdin o un seme y el otro bien uke no pude evitar que fuera shota. Aún así está hecho con todo mi cariño. Espero te haya gustado y gracias a ti es la primera vez que escribo de ellos! Nos vemos la próxima compañeros de vicio! Ah si! FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! VAMOS POR UN DOS MIL DIECINUEVE LLENO DE MAGI!**


End file.
